


Must We Part?

by starmelee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also this fic is like two years old so don't bully me lmao, idk what this is tbh my gf just shot me a prompt and it happened, okay i guess this qualifies as hurt/comfort, this is a medieval au I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmelee/pseuds/starmelee
Summary: “You have that look on your face again,” Riku sighed, kissing the top of Sora’s head.“You can’t even see my face,” Sora muttered, poking Riku’s chest gently.“I have a sixth sense for these things, trust me. What has you looking like that right now?”





	Must We Part?

**Author's Note:**

> First soriku fic I've ever posted-- I def didn't expect it to be this one. 
> 
> Shout out to my GF for the idea and to Ama for being the reason I finally stop screwing around and post it lmao. Hope everyone likes it!
> 
> If y'all like the au, I could actually try and write a real story for it? Lemme know by commenting if you want more!

The night was descending faster than either one of them was ready for. Soon enough it would probably be daytime again, and then the following night would mark their separation for far too long of a time. Apprehension rested with each of them since they were both supposed to go head-on into their own dangers. Either one of them, or both of them, could die in the duration of their journeys. 

Sora sighed as he traced the brands on Riku’s chest. As an ex-slave, Riku was still adjusting to a life where he was able to do things for himself. But that was okay because he was a skilled fighter and more than capable of building up his own force of will. Sora was proud of him-- Riku had come so far compared to the man he’d first saved. Still, the marks of a slave were engraved in his skin, and sometimes Riku had moments where he needed a steady hand. Sora was worried about who would provide that while they were separated. 

“You have that look on your face again,” Riku sighed, kissing the top of Sora’s head. 

“You can’t even see my face,” Sora muttered, poking Riku’s chest gently. 

“I have a sixth sense for these things, trust me. What has you looking like that right now?”

“I don’t want to separate. I don’t like that I can’t be there to help you if you need it. No one here knows you like I do.”

Riku shifted underneath him, and Sora felt a hand lift his chin. When their eyes met, Sora realized his were swimming with tears. Softly, Riku brushed his thumb across each eye, allowing Sora time to close each beforehand. 

“Sora, I know it’ll be difficult, but our troops need us. You’re a general and I’m a captain, and as the power that commands us has it, we’ve been divided. If fate truly decides our outcome, then we will meet again.” 

“What makes you say that,” Sora sniffed, rubbing his itchy eye with the hand he’d been tracing Riku’s chest with. 

“The fact that I know you’re my soulmate.”

That really got the waterworks going. Sora’s eyes refilled, and faster than either of them could react, tears were pouring down his face. 

“I’m scared, Riku. Please I just, don’t leave me alone!” He turned into Riku’s chest, sobbing harder with each attempt to breathe.

“You know you’re never alone,” Riku soothed, wrapping Sora up in his warm embrace. “You have Kairi and Roxas. They’ll look after you, and Axel and Namine will be with me. We’ll have our friends, and we can send letters with Namine and Roxas’s magic.”

“It won’t be the same,” Sora persisted. “If we can’t hold each other, if we can’t look in each other’s eyes,” he looked up and wiped his eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to quell the tears, “if we can’t kiss or-”

“That’s enough out of you,” Riku interjected, planting a kiss on Sora’s forehead. “We just have to work with the circumstances. This is the hand we’ve been dealt, and now it’s time to use what we have to make it back to each other. Don’t be so hopeless, because as long as we’re thinking of each other, I know we will meet again. After all, we did share the paopu fruit when we were in Destiny Islands.”

A shaky sigh slid from his lips. “You’re right. I’m sorry, you’re right. It’ll be fine.” He weakly smiled. “You’re one of the best warriors in the world, you’re smart and just. I have faith that you’ll make it back to me. Sometimes it’s just hard to believe that I’ve been given something as good as this.” He caressed Riku’s cheek, “sometimes it feels like I get a good thing and the universe decides to rip it away.” 

“I know. But we can’t let the fates take our relationship in this war. This is about us. We can make it through. We are both skilled and talented at what we do. Now it is time to put what we know to use, in the pursuit of something better- a world where we may live together in peace.”

“Up on a high mountain,”

“Guarded by magical fog,”

“Where we’ll keep ourselves and our four dogs,” Sora giggled, completing the rhyme they’d created as children.

“Exactly. When you miss me, focus on what we’ll have. We have a lot to look forward to, and as long as it does not keep us from the present, it never hurts to take a peek into our ideal future.”

“Okay,” Sora whispered, tucking his chin back down and curling onto Riku’s torso again. “I think I can manage that. Just as long as you don’t forget that, too. And you can’t forget to ask someone for help if you really feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders.” 

“I will, I promise. Namine or Axel will know first hand. Preferably Namine, but I guess if Axel is more convenient at the time then I can spare him a quick conversation.”

They both chuckled, Sora leaving a kiss on one of Riku’s scars. 

“I’ll miss this. Cuddling, talking. Not talking,” his unusually smug smirk betrayed by his voice. He'd grown more sassy and mature over his years with Riku, and over the years he'd been fighting.

“I’ll miss it too," Riku kissed the top of his head softly. "But it’s just three months. Then our groups will converge again.”

“Yeah,” Sora whispered, nodding off, “we can make it.” 

Riku looked down at his lover affectionately, petting his hair softly. Sora was always so quick to fall asleep when he wasn't worried about something, but Riku was the opposite. It took longer for him to fall asleep when he wasn't concerned. And for now, he wasn't-- whatever happened would happen, but in the end the fates would bring them together again. Namine said so, herself, and with such talents as hers, she couldn't be wrong. So he would sit here and enjoy his last moments with Sora while they had the chance. He would pet his hair and sing to him when he inevitably stirred before the sun even rose. They would be okay, Riku's thoughts echoed, just as Sora said, they would make it.


End file.
